1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known battle games involving toy tops determine winning and losing of the games by launching toy tops to each other such that the impact force knocks out the toy tops of the opponents or causes ejectable components on the bodies of the toy tops to pop off (for example, refer to JP H09-038337 A and JP 3109118 U).
Although traditional toy tops have rotary shafts made of plastic or metal, recent toy tops for battle games have shafts of various elaborate designs. Examples of such a recent toy top include a toy top having a rotary shaft made of rubber.
Unfortunately, the toy top having the rubber rotary shaft that generates high frictional force during the rotation is inferior to a toy top having a plastic or metal rotary shaft in rotational continuity, although superior in aggression because of the large (rampageous) movement thereof. In other words, the toy top having the rubber rotary shaft has high aggression but low rotational continuity.
To address the problem, another toy top is disclosed which is designed to be rotated on a curved game board like a concave mirror surface. The toy top has frictional segments on the circumferential surface of the rotating shaft. The frictional segments have higher frictional force than the rotating shaft. The leading end of the rotating shaft resides below the frictional segments (see JP 3158299 U).
In the first half of the battle game, the frictional segments of the toy top come into contact with the game board, causing large and highly aggressive movement of the toy top on the game board. In the last half of the battle game, the rotating shaft having lower frictional force maintains the rotational force of the toy top, exhibiting high rotational continuity.
Unfortunately, this toy top exhibits low aggression in the last half of the battle game.